Imposture Injustice
by Fmaliene2.0
Summary: Après avoir réussir à redonné son corps à son frère Alphonse, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, sera de nouveau confronté à un nouveau mystère planant sur lui, qui risque d'aller bien plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.


**PROLOGUE**

La peur et la surprise. Ce sont les deux sentiments qui se ressemblent le plus, pourtant, ils sont très différents. La peur est une crainte qui peut ou non durer dans le temps. La surprise, elle, est éphémère. Ces deux sentiments sont miens, en ce moment, même si je devrais y être habitué, depuis le temps...

Mon regard, composé principalement d'or, ne me se détacher de l'objet de métal froid qui lit mes deux mains, emprisonnées entre les ronds d'acier. Deux soldats me traînent chacun par un bras, lentement jusqu'au point d'arrivé final, me « montrant » aux autres, ceux qui sont mes semblables désormais, passant devant eux comme si j'allais à une exécution, mon exécution. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Ça, moi même je ne m'en souviens pas. Mes seuls souvenirs sont les paroles de Roy, le regard apeuré de mon frère, les larmes de Winry...ensuite, je me suis retrouvé ici, les menottes aux mains, sans comprendre ni savoir. Il disait que je le savais parfaitement, mais savoir quoi ? Les raisons de mon incarcération ? On m'a accusé de je ne sais quel crime envers l'armée et le pays, et je sais même pas de quoi il peut s'agir...

**Flash-back **:

Si la pâle lumière du soleil ne réchauffais pas la pièce, la température serait au même point que celle de l'ambiance : glaciale. Quatre paires d'yeux, toutes différentes unes des autres, me fixent dans un silence des plus pesants et des plus religieux.

-Réponds- moi, Fullmetal, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Tu te rends compte du crime que tu as commis, des conséquences de ton acte ?!

-Non, je me rends pas compte, puisque je sais même pas de quoi vous m'accusez ! Fis-je, les nerfs en pelote.

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que je suis ici, observé comme une bête de foire, dans le silence. Je suis fatigué. J'ai pas la réponse à ses foutues questions, tu veux que je dise quoi moi, oui j'ai écraser un escargot père de dix milles œufs et qui dansait la samba munit de claquettes en cuir de bœuf cloné avec une poule ?

-Arrêtes de mentir et change de ton, ça fait qu'aggraver ton cas ! T'as envie que je rajoute « insulte à membre gradé » et « Faux témoignage » en plus du reste ?!

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil, sentant la tension de l'air et Alphonse qui paniquait, ne comprenant pas lui non plus la situation. A vrai dire, la situation m'échappait. J'ai été appeler au beau milieu de la nuit par le QG, et en moins de deux minute, j'étais passé de ma chambre au bureau de Roy. Apparemment, je suis accusé et à deux doigts d'être condamné pour un crime dont j'ignore totalement l'existence. Dormir est-il un crime ? Je ne pense pas. Quand j'étais passé dans le couloir, toutes les personnes présentes m'avaient regardé avec dégoût ou mépris.

-C'est quoi le reste, à la fin ?! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici ! Quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer, merde ?!

-Un objet finement dangereux et qui avait été mis sous protection à été dérober, hier soir, vers minuit.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça, moi ?

-A toi de me dire ce que faisais ta montre d'Alchimiste d'État sur le lieu du vol dit-il Roy, à la fois sérieux et en colère.

Il ouvre un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sort mon emblème de « chien de l'armée ». Je fouille dans mes poches, affolé, mais mes mains ne rencontre que le tissu de mes vêtements.

-C'est pas possible..je siffle entre mes dents

Ma montre...Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Je l'avais hier soir en sortant du QG, j'en suis certain. Même que je m'en suis servit pour rentrer dans la bibliothèque. C'est quoi ce bordel..

-Alors, ça te rafraîchis un peu plus la mémoire ?

-Vous ne me croyiez pas coupable Roy, je le sais..je murmure en le fixant

-Du point de vue professionnel, si. Du coté du privé, j'ai de fort doute en effet.

-Alors pourquoi le coté privé prends pas d'ampleur sur le coté professionnel ? Fis-je en regardant mes pieds

-Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à juger et à travailler ici, Edward ! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je te jugerais innocent. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas prendre de décision en solitaire, et encore moins sur un sujet aussi grave.

-Et c'était quoi votre arme au juste, histoire que je sache ce que j'ai volé. Je soupire en jetant un coup d'œil à Winry qui baisse les yeux. Pourquoi elle est là, d'abord ?

-Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire en présence de civil ou de militaire non impliqués dans le projet.

-Alors je suis censé le savoir comment, moi ? Dis-je, dans un soupire d'énervement

-J'en sais rien. En attendant d'avoir prouver ton innocence, tu va être mit aux arrêts pendant quelques temps et relevé de tes fonctions.

Je sens une décharge électrique parcourir mon corps en moins d'une demie seconde. Je me lève de mon fauteuil d'un geste brusque qui le fait tomber en arrière. Riza sort son arme de son étui, voulant écarter tout danger pour Mustang, mais il lui fait signe que tout va bien.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! Je fais, les poings serrés par la rage et la contradiction qui règne en moi

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocent !

-Rien ne me le prouve, Edward.

Ce sont les dernières paroles dont je me souvienne. Le reste n'est que image et incompréhension. C'est comme ci tout était devenu flou.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je m'assoie dans ce qui sera désormais ma chambre, jusqu'à temps que le VRAI coupable soit retrouvé. Mais connaissant les services militaires de cette ville, je suis pas sortit...Je me demande qu'elle est donc cette si puissante arme que j'ai « volée ». Si je l'avais réellement dérobée, je me serais pas fait chopé si facilement. Mais qui ma vu au juste ?

Mon regard tombe sur un journal plié, près de mon lit. C'est la seule distraction des détenus. Je l'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil à la page. Le gros titre. Mon nom y apparaît comme un lapin de magicien sortant de son chapeau. C'était tellement prévisible..

**EDWARD ELRIC : LE TRAITRE ALCHIMISTE**

_**Hier soir, aux environs de 23h, au QG des armées, l'Alchimiste Fullmetal aurait été aperçu en train de dérober une arme cachée appartenant à l'armée, qui n'a pas voulu nous dire plus de détails pour raison de confidentialité et de sécurité. Il a été arrêté et relevé de ses fonctions. Une perquisition à eu lieu chez lui, sans succès. Il pourra se défendre le 5 octobre, à la barre de son procès. **_

Ils ont fouillé chez moi, ces sales chiens. Aucunes preuves n'a permis de me juger coupable ou non, et où je me retrouve ? Enfermé pour un crime que j'ai pas commis.

-Alors à quoi ça sert d'avoir des preuves ou pas si c'est pour te foutre en taule, tu m'expliques ?! Pestai-je en réduisant le journal à l'état de boule et la jetant contre le mur avec rage.

J'ai l'impression de tomber, dans un trou sans fin. J'ai une boule au ventre, je ne prends pas conscience de ma situation. Je passe ma main sur mon visage

-C'est pas possible...je vais me réveillé. Bientôt. Je vais me réveillé dans ma chambre, Al sera dans la cuisine, comme chaque matin, et me dira bonjour en souriant.

Non, je sais que c'est impossible. C'est pas un rêve. Aucuns rêves ni cauchemars ne peut être aussi dur et affreux que celui que je suis en train de vivre. Je regarde la boule de papier qui est en train de perdre sa structure sphérique lentement, les bord se décollant peu à peu. Si ce n'étais pas moi qui a été vu en train de voler, alors...

-...qui c'est ?


End file.
